


Assorted Drabbles III

by Alisanne, Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collaborative drabbles written with Celandine.<br/>Assorted pairings and ratings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assorted Drabbles III

**Author's Note:**

> Collaborative drabbles written with Celandine.  
> Assorted pairings and ratings.

For Nimelle  
~

**Mistakes Were Made**

~

“Sirius, you there?”

Remus peered around the classroom doorframe. 

A muffled grumble answered him. 

“What happened? You disappeared from Honeydukes yesterday.” Frowning, Remus continued, “Snape as well. We were to study together and he never came.”

Hysterical laughter came from the tumbled blankets hidden behind the desk. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that...”

Remus gaped as two dark heads emerged, both bearing expressions of anger/guilt/humiliation. 

“Severus?” 

“I didn’t expect Black to steal your ice cream,” Severus replied. “Or I wouldn’t have used that potion on it.”

“You meant to poison me?”

“No,” groaned Sirius. “It was a lust potion.”

~

For Bryoneyraven  
~

**Rise**

~

Ron scarcely needed to ask; the look of awed pride on Neville’s face told him all he needed to know.

“The promotion came through. I’m the Head Herbologist at St. Mungo’s now.”

“I knew you would be,” Ron told him, grinning. “Now, what was it I promised you?”

“A new pruning knife?” teased Neville. “Or can you come up with something better?”

“I’ll show you what I can _come up with_.” Ron pulled Neville towards him, their bodies fitting together effortlessly. 

“I thought _I_ had the talent for making things grow.”

Ron smirked. “I guess some things just rub off.” 

~

For R_grayjoy  
~

**Between Friends**

~

Draco sniffed disdainfully. “Remind me why we’re here?”

Harry sighed. “It’s more private than The Three Broomsticks, that’s why.”

He was disproven a moment by the bright light that flashed in his face, making him drop his mug, which spilled Butterbeer onto Draco’s pristine robes. 

“Hi, Harry, Draco!”

“Colin?” Harry squinted in the direction of the voice.

“Creevey, you dolt! These are new robes! _Cru_...”

Harry slapped his hand over Draco’s mouth. “Now’s not a good time, Colin,” he said. 

As Colin walked away, Harry hissed at Draco, “Are you insane?”

Draco shrugged. “Oh please. What’s an Unforgivable between friends?”

~

For Lesyeuxverts00  
~

**You Know What They Say**

~

“What I can’t understand,” Harry said, “is why the ring injured Dumbledore so badly. It wasn’t that difficult to destroy Slytherin’s locket, or any of the other Horcruxes.”

“Even Neville managed one,” Hermioine piped up.

Snape sighed. “Proof that none of you paid attention. How I ended up being saddled with a group of Gryffindors is beyond me...”

Harry smiled, entwining his fingers with Snape’s. “All right, what did I miss?”

“The stone, Potter. Do you recall what it was?”

“A black stone,” Hermione said.

“A black _diamond_ ,” corrected Snape. “And you know what they say. ‘A diamond is forever.’”

~

For Irisgirl12000  
~

**Obsession**

~

Harry still wasn’t certain how they had ended up here. There had been hints that Kingsley felt... more than friendly, but until tonight he had said nothing. Nor had Harry.

He could smell the smoke lingering in Kingsley’s clothes as they tumbled into the room, hands groping frantically. Kingsley’s mouth tasted of Firewhiskey and crisps. Harry wanted to look at him, but the urgent kisses had knocked his glasses askew, smearing the lenses so that he could hardly see.

Reaching up to pull them off, his hand was grasped and held. “No, leave them,” Kingsley said huskily. “Everything but them.”

~

For Leianora  
~

**Gentle Surrender**

~

“Are you ready?”

A nod was the response. 

“Let me know if anything hurts.”

The preparation was gentle. Only after the body beneath his was writhing in pleasure did Lucius finally enter. 

“That’s it, surrender to me,” he whispered, brushing back dark, tousled hair, exposing the scarred forehead.

Green eyes watched him. “Is this what you wanted?”

Lucius nodded, moving slowly. “More than you can imagine.”

He used all his skill to make his partner tremble in pleasure. 

When they had finished, Lucius held his lover as he changed. 

“So, who was I this time?” Snape asked.

Lucius only smiled.

~

For Wolfiekins  
~

**Distraction**

~

Bill had warned him about the Egyptian heat, but Charlie hadn’t quite believed him. Now his shirt clung damply to his skin. Grabbing for the Snitch, he missed.

Swooping by, Bill laughed. “Nice try!” 

Charlie eyed Bill’s bare chest. All he wore on his upper body were the bracers on his arms, and they made him look like a warrior. 

Licking his lips, Charlie lunged again, this time capturing Bill’s arm. Pulling him in carefully, Charlie kissed him fiercely. 

“Stop distracting me,” Bill said with a grin when he pulled away.

“You should talk,” said Charlie, pointing at Bill’s chest. 

~

For Megyal  
~

**Too Much of a Good Thing**

~

Harry stood still as the attendant witch pinned the hem of his robes.

Draco eyed him critically. “A little longer, I think.”

“Draco...” Harry said through clenched teeth. “Are we done yet?”

“Almost, dear,” the witch said. 

Harry sighed. 

Twenty minutes later they were ready to go, the robes purchased, arrangements for delivery made. Draco inspected Harry’s new attire with approval.

“Why do I need _ten_ sets of robes?” 

“If you’re to be seen with me, then you need an adequate wardrobe,” Draco said loftily. 

An appreciative whistle interrupted them. 

Glaring at the interloper, Draco said, “On the other hand...”

~


End file.
